Conventionally, a technology is known in which white lines of traffic lanes or parking frames are recognized by utilizing images captured by an image-capturing device (camera) mounted on a vehicle, so that the result of recognizing these white lines is utilized for driving control or parking assistance of the vehicle. In such a technology, it is necessary to accurately recognize the white lines of traffic lanes or parking frames. It is also known that collapse or falling down of three-dimensional objects occurs, when the captured images are transformed into an overhead view image (bird's-eye view image) (PTL 1).